How To Train Your Grim Reaper
by sasuke-chidori
Summary: Ciel's instructions on training your grim reaper. *Sequel to How To Train Your Demon Butler*
1. Introduction

How To Train Your Grim Reaper

By: Ciel Phantomhive

It seems, nowadays, more people have been keeping grim reapers around their house. I have no idea why they would want to do this but whatever. I, personally, find grim reapers to be annoying, especially the one that hangs around my mansion. She is in love with my demon butler and will not leave him alone. So for all of you idiots who have a grim reaper this book will tell you how to control them. Honestly, these steps are so easy that I doubt you idiots could mess them up.


	2. Step One

Step One

The most important one!

Find some way to punish them. Since the grim reaper that hangs around my mansion loves my demon butler I use that to my advantage. So whenever she misbehaves I lock her in a room for a long period of time and that, in turn, keeps her away from my demon butler. Of course, when I let her out the first thing she does is run straight back to my demon butler. In all actuality, I think my methods of control are useless but at least it gives me and the rest of the staff a break from dealing with her. I know that makes them happy especially my demon butler. I can't really give you a punishment but I was able to give you an example.

Okay onto the next step.


	3. Step Two

Step Two

I strongly caution you with this step!

If you have a grim reaper that's a girl do not let them meet my demon butler: Sebastian Michaelis. I am serious when I say they will fall in love with him. He's the reason that one grim reaper is here at our mansion all the time. Trust me when I say that once they meet him they will not want to leave him alone. If they do meet him, somehow, he will ignore them and they will get attacked by the annoying, free-loading grim reaper we have. If they come anywhere near our mansion I will make sure they are removed from the premises. I have a hard enough time with this grim reaper that haunts my mansion. I don't need anymore. So please keep them away from my demon butler.

Now to step three.


	4. Step Three

Step Three

Another important step!

Do not let them kill anyone that is not on the death list. In order to do this, I suggest talking to one of the higher-up grim reapers about getting a copy of the death list. If you are unable to obtain a copy then forbid them to kill anyone unless they are specifically told to. Trust me, it is a pain to fix. You would not believe how many times I have had higher-up grim reapers come by my mansion to check up on this one that thinks she lives here. They scare my help except for my demon butler and they give me the chills. So this is one of the major warnings I am giving you to follow. Pay attention to your grim reaper and do not let them kill anyone unless you know that that person is on the death list.

Onto step four.


	5. Step Four

Step Four

Goes along with step three!

Do not let your grim reaper modify their death scythe without permission from the higher-up grim reapers. If they do modify their death scythe without permission the consequences that follow will be severe. Your grim reaper will lose their death scythe and will be given a very down-graded death scythe. The one that hangs around my mansion lost her original death scythe, which was a chainsaw, and was given two pairs of scissors because she modified her death scythe without permission. That is another reason why she hangs around my mansion. She has no actual high-powered death scythe so she cannot go kill anyone. Honestly, I find it annoying because if I'm ever in trouble I can't count on her to help. I mean really! What can scissors do? So if you want your grim reaper to be able to help you when you are in trouble do not let them modify their death scythe.

Now to step five.


	6. Step Five

Step Five

This step is easy to do.

Do not make your grim reaper jealous. If you make them jealous you have pretty much sealed your death because they will put your name on the death list. As I said, it is very easy to make them jealous. Trust me. I know. The one that hangs around my mansion gets very jealous when my demon butler is around other girls. I thought she was going to die when we were investigating a case involving missing girls and a evil puppet. Might I add that that puppet was a creepy little thing. It got up and ran out of the room, we were in, shouting "Kill the unclean! Kill the unpure!". On top of that I had to listen to some whacko, that wasn't even a person, sing a twisted version of "London Bridge". That night was one night I will never forget. But back onto the subject, basically if you make your grim reaper jealous it could lead to horrible consequences.


	7. Conclusion

So in general, getting a grim reaper is a horrible idea and I strongly advise against it. They are a pain in the butt and very hard to get rid of. The one that hangs around my mansion has been there for two years and I still can't get rid of her. So as a caution: DO NOT GET A GRIM REAPER!. That's all I've got to say.

Sincerely,

Ciel Phantomhive


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Man guys I gotta say I'm on a roll. Though I have to admit I already had these first two stories already written down. They are proof of how bored I get at school. Haha! I'm so grateful for all the wonderful comments I'm getting and I'm glad you like the stories. I already have another story in mind but it's different from these two stories. I will hopefully have it up soon. Once again, if you have any ideas send them to me and I'll try to make them into a story. Thanks again guys! :)**


End file.
